


Не слышу зла

by KatrinaKeynes



Category: Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle (2017)
Genre: A little bit of angst, Breakfast Club References, F/M, Friendship, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 02:14:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13331352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatrinaKeynes/pseuds/KatrinaKeynes
Summary: Иногда Бетани снится злополучная приставка.





	Не слышу зла

**Author's Note:**

> "Клуб «Завтрак»" Джона Хьюза и фантомные конечности. sort of.
> 
> совершенно внезапный текст из предновогодней ночи.  
> время приближалось к двум, сис смотрела "Чёрное зеркало", а я не могла заснуть.

　　Иногда Бетани снится злополучная приставка. Она выуживает её из помойки за "Тако Беллом", протаскивает в новый дом Врикке, или в подвал школы, или в тот страшный дом прямиком из кинговской книги, которого больше не существует, подключает в сеть, и они с Алексом возвращаются в "Джуманджи". Казалось, ей бы на этот раз выбрать горячую рыжую убийцу Руби Раундхаус, но она вновь запирается в теле профессора Шелдона Оберона, а потом просыпается со стуком барабанов в ушах и с фантомным стояком. Это не то ощущение, к которому стоило бы привыкать.

　　В субботу по кабельному показывают антологию Джона Хьюза. Бетани смотрит, как Джонни Бендер вскидывает вверх кулак, слушает почти жалобное, а вовсе не манифестное “Не смей меня забывать”*, и думает, что все они — тот самый пресловутый “Клуб выходного дня”, который имел все шансы закончить своё существование завтра же. Она сама — "принцесса" Клэр Стэндиш, которая вернулась в понедельник в школу, а плохиш Джонни оказался не возможным бойфрендом и даже не геем (Бетани где-то читала о кодах и красных платках, повязанных на джинсы), а преподавателем актерского мастерства с двумя детьми и красавицей-женой. Зато у спортсмена и "безнадёжной" все отлично. Даже когда выясняется, что спортивная стипендия ему не светит.

　　Каждый по-своему справляется с пережитым. Марта даже на фотографии змей спокойно не может смотреть. Спенсер с великой осторожностью гладит кошек и часто справляется о здоровье Фриджа (господи, и кто только дал ему эту тупую кличку?) — видимо, никак не может простить самому себе выходку с вертолетом. Сам Фридж (Энтони, он Энтони, и это имя ему совсем не подходит) вружился вырезать из дерева фигурки, и, когда на Рождество он дарит каждому из их банды символического слона — “его завидев, поднимайся вверх” — Бетани чуть не кидает поделку ему в лицо. Как будто ей нужно лишнее напоминание о недостающих фрагментах (и разве не чудесно, что здесь кроется и несчастная влюблённость, и шутка про прибор профессора Шелли?).

　　Бетани кажется, что она до конца своей жизни будет влюбляться в пилотов, или фанатов Металлики, или неловких парней со смущенной улыбкой, которые однажды жизнь за тебя отдадут. После школы Бетани учится на пилота. Она всегда была сторонницей превентивных мер.

　　В их маленьком общем чате, где темой обсуждения может стать всё — от причин возникновения кровавых культов в Мезоамерике до прелестей игры в X-box в одном белье — Бетани все ещё записана как “Картолог”, хотя теперь на самом деле лучше всех них читает карты. У неё в шкафу, прямо за коробками с косметикой с сезонных распродаж, лежат собственноручно начерченные карты: неуклюжие улочки родного города, уровни "Джуманджи", часть штата, над которой она недавно совершала пробный полёт.

　　Она, конечно, ведёт блог и страничку в инстаграме, и без телефона всё ещё чувствует себя неуютно. И если фотки её выглядят чуть менее идеальными, а посты больше похожи на доступные географические и исторические статьи, то ничего страшного в этом нет. 

　　Бетани плавно превращается из Клэр в Джонни, а потом в саму себя, в которой уживается много разносторонних личностей, сама того не замечая. Оглядывается назад и вниз, на землю, которая для неё всегда будет испещрена знаками и линиями, невидимыми глазу, и вскидывает кулак. В ушах её гремит рев мотора, а не барабаны. Уж этому миру придётся её запомнить.  
___________________________________________________________________________  
*песня Simple Minds - Don't You (Forget About Me), заглавный саундтрек "Клуба «Завтрак»".


End file.
